


The Highwaymaid and the Blackbird

by Kiraly



Series: The Highwaymaid [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bandits & Outlaws, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: A desperate young woman stops a carriage to ask for help. The men who follow her don't get what they bargained for.





	The Highwaymaid and the Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last week's [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/) challenge on Tumblr. The prompts gave four words, which we were supposed to use in a drabble (100-word story). I had far too many words, so this is a double-drabble (not including the song quote at the beginning).
> 
> Prompt: Sigrun/Tuuri - highway, blackbird, decoy, rescued
> 
> This is also based on a song called [The Highwaymaid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqMzwXx8qaM), which I first heard sung by a lady named Nan Hoffman but cannot find anywhere online. So for those interested, listen to the linked version and imagine it’s sung by a lady, and also that instead of ending tragically it ends with Sigrun and Tuuri becoming bandit girlfriends. (Also, Elleth has written another story in this 'verse, and I suspect there will be more to come. So hopefully people will enjoy it!)

_She said that when I die  
__A blackbird's song I'll sing  
__My soul will travel high_  
_Upon a blackbird's wing_  
_And no matter where you wander and a blackbird's song you hear_  
_Know ye that I love you, and that I'm forever near_

“Help! Oh please, you have to help me!”

Tuuri stumbled  onto the highway, nearly falling in her haste. The horse danced back, but she caught its halter to hold it still.

“What’s this?” The coachman barked. He spoke for his master, who glowered from within.

Tuuri took a deep breath and poured out her story of her poor sister, leg trapped beneath a fallen tree. The scratches and dirt on her skin made the tale convincing—and the low-cut blouse and hiked skirt spoke of someone who’d be very grateful to be rescued. It didn’t take much to convince them.

“Almost there,” she said, some minutes later. They were far enough down the narrow path; no one would see them from the road. She let out a series of whistles like a blackbird’s call.

“What—” the coachman began, but a red blur dropped from the trees and knocked him down.

“About time you got here,” Sigrun said, grinning.

The passenger gaped. “You…you’re not trapped!”

Sigrun leveled her gun at him. “And I ain’t her sister.”

Tuuri emptied the cart of valuables. “Heard of you,” her victim growled. “You’re those highwaymaids.”

“She’s the Highwaymaid,” Tuuri said, smiling. “I’m just the decoy.”


End file.
